


Tacet enim mente foedus in tenebris

by Shimba97



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Books, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Meetings, Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Vampires, agreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimba97/pseuds/Shimba97
Summary: Since living on Earth, Aziraphale had met many different people.Writers, artists, ordinary people and he almost always managed to recognise them.But now, as he watched that potential customer wander through his bookshop, he had no idea who or what he was looking at.His snow-white skin and almost perfect features, free of wrinkles or blemishes, made any assumption difficult. He almost seemed not to be breathing, or at least, the angel could not see the movement of his chest.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aro (Twilight)/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Tacet enim mente foedus in tenebris

Since living on Earth, Aziraphale had met many different people.

Writers, artists, ordinary people and he almost always managed to recognise them.

But now, as he watched that potential customer wander through his bookshop, he had no idea who or _what_ he was looking at.

His snow-white skin and almost perfect features, free of wrinkles or blemishes, made any assumption difficult. He almost seemed not to be breathing, or at least, the angel could not see the movement of his chest.

When he saw Aziraphale look back at him, he straightened his back and crossed his hands behind him, caught in the act.

The strange man approached and carefully placed the very old tome on the counter.

"I would like to buy it, what is its price?"

"Th-This book is not for sale, it is priceless."

"I can pay whatever it takes, I really need it,' the man insisted.

Aziraphale looked up at him, strutting "I said it's not for sale".

The man, to his astonishment, smiled, "You are a stubborn one, Mr...?".

"Aziraphale"

"Aziraphale, very good. Since I think you're a fairly intelligent person, I'll make you a deal."

The angel was annoyed when he heard himself referred to as a "fairly intelligent person". He was highly educated!

"I will listen to your proposal, but I can tell you right now that I will not accept it."

"What if he gives me a loan? I'll bring it back in a few months.

"I don't do loans and then no one assures me that they will bring it back."

"You have my word that I will, and I always keep my word. Besides, you are a man who will have lived through many eras, am I wrong?"

The blond man widened his eyes, surprised and taken aback, "W-what are you implying? You don't know what you're b-"

"I know it very well and so do you. Don't mock my intelligence, it doesn't suit you," she smiled faintly, "I'm just like you, death is my friend."

"Who are you?" asked the angel, starting to sweat.

"The right question is not who, but _what_ I am".

"And... what is she?"

"A man who has had the same _luck as_ you, Aziraphale" he rubbed his hands together "I have had this book in my hands for a very long time. Unfortunately, it was confiscated from me in a moment of carelessness".

The angel was increasingly confused, but at the same time curious. So he decided to go along with the conversation <disregard? Forgive me, but you don't seem the type to have a 17th-century manuscript stolen for a trifle.

The man smiled, nodding his head <a reluctantly, I must agree with you. It was taken from me under false pretenses, by a _brother_ who decided to betray me. I have not looked for it since, but when I learned that you had it, I have to admit, I travelled a long way to see it.

Aziraphale became more protective of the book. Did he really want to lend it out? With what certainty? His angelic powers detected something deeply dark, yet he seemed to have no ill intentions.

"I have kept it since 1897, I am very fond of it, like every bound page in this library. I don't even know your name"

"You are right, I have been rude. I am Aro Volturi and I come from far away in Volterra, Italy".

And here the details made all the difference. Of course, the Volturi! He had heard of that family, where many mysteries hovered around it. He was treading rather dangerous ground, but he was in it now, so he might as well find out more.

"I have heard of your family, Lord Aro, but these were all rumours dictated by popular rumor and unsubstantiated gossip".

"What I can confirm is that you and I are enemies par excellence, Aziraphale. I sense your aura, pure and candid"

"As I perceive yours, dark and sinister. What are you? "

"Humans have attached this name to us, _vampires,_ but in reality we are much more. We feed on blood and our souls are lost in the depths of Hell".

"For heaven's sake!" the angel jumped "you kill poor creatures!"

"Simple points of view. We eat, as you use normal food, even though your body does not need it. Don't look at me like that, I can smell something very different from you. You are not alone, am I right?"

At that moment Crowley emerged from the back of the shop, his glasses covering his face and a frown on his face "he says well".

And so it was that in that library, three supernatural beings made their acquaintance.

An angel, a demon and a vampire. Despite having an aura as dark as his own, Crowley treated him as an enemy. He had to defend his best friend.

"We are on neutral ground, the pact that takes place here is unbreakable. This book will return to its owner, Aziraphale".

Aro nodded, smiling "bargain accepted. I'll keep the book for a few months, just long enough to find what I need, and then I'll bring it back, _spotless"._

At that word Aziraphale turned up his nose. He was mocking the divine, but it could not be otherwise for that terrible being.

He took the tome, handed it to her, meeting her hands for the briefest of moments, feeling them as cold as death itself.

Everyone nodded and shortly afterwards the only ones left were Aziraphale and Crowley.

The latter sighed, taking off his glasses and throwing them badly on the counter "what were you thinking, angel? It could have been very dangerous for you"

"I know Crowley, but I was curious!" he admitted, blushing "I hope to see that book again, it's one of the first I picked up when I opened the bookstore".

"How did you get it back? You heard him, it was stolen"

"Well... a man gave it to me, a long time ago" she bowed her gaze as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

The demon raised an eyebrow at that scene "and how was it? I'm sure you remember"

"He was tall, pale... his eyes were a brown colour I'd never seen before and his hair was blond. Then he was so charismatic and..."

"You don't have to tell me all the details, little angel!" he said stiffly "probably the thief, also a vampire. You've been fooled!"

"T-That's not true, never! It was a gift I accepted very gladly!"

Crowley decided to ignore all the talk from the apparently very charming man, who had even allowed Aziraphale to blush. _Tsk, idiot!_

"I wonder what kind of book it was, to get all this attention".

"Speaks of the Inquisition, _Flagellum daemonum & Fustis daemonum, 1620_. I don't know what good it will do him"

"Exorcisms and esoteric stuff, interesting, but I don't want to know what he has to do with it" he looked at his watch, jolting "but it's six o'clock in the afternoon, it's so late! I'll make a reservation at the Ritz!" he trailed off, putting on his glasses again.

Aziraphale smiled. No matter what era he lived in, he was certain that his demon would always be with him.

_Qui fert malis auxilium_

_post tempus dolet._

_[Gaius Julius Phaedrus]_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Hope you like this one shot!  
> Shimba


End file.
